1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for cymbals of a drumkit, and more particularly to a driving device for cymbals which operates with an accurate action and obtains an excellent performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Cymbals are commonly used in groups making music, such as bands, pop groups etc. Generally, a conventional driving device for a pair of cymbals has a structure as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6. The driving device includes a base 90 mounted with a pedal 95, a tubular stanchion 92, a tripod 91 for supporting the stanchion 92, a drive rod 93 extending through the stanchion 92 and a connection lever 94 connecting the drive rod 93 with the pedal. When the pedal 95 is pressed downward by a user's foot, it-drives the connection lever 94 to pull down the drive rod 93 to operate cymbals (not shown). Though the method for driving the drive rod 93 is very simple and easy to operate, it still has a disadvantage. Referring to FIG. 6, when the pedal is pressed downward by a foot, a raised end of the pedal will pivot on a fixed end thereof and thus make an arcuate displacement. Therefore, the drive rod 93 may be applied with a force deflected away from a vertical direction when the pedal drives the drive rod 93 downward. Nevertheless, the downward movement of the drive rod 93 requires a downward force in a vertical direction. A conventional structure as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 may result in slightly deflecting contact of the pair of opposed cymbals and influence the operation of the cymbals.
The present invention provides an improved driving device for cymbals to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.